


Squirt Squirt

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fruit Dean, Fruit Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Note: Could Also Be Sex??, Other, Squirting, Vegetable Castiel, Vegetable Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Excuse me</em>?!" Dean recoiled as if struck. "<em>Did you just call me fat</em>?!"</p>
<p>"What? No!" Castiel panicked. "I was- was just- ad-admiring your... physique."</p>
<p>"You fucking called me fat!" Dean felt embarrassed and tried to squeeze into himself, but that only succeeded in making a little squirt of peach juice escape from the base of his stem. He squeaked and shifted shyly, turning away from Castiel. "Go away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirt Squirt

**Author's Note:**

> Some lil poop ~~*cough*Mupcakes*cough*~~ decided to plant a vegetable!Cas idea in my head. I'd say I'm mad but I'm totally not.
> 
> Also I might have torn my stitches cause I was laughing so hard. Send help. Preferably in the form of a drop-dead gorgeous doctor that specializes in teeth and that could rival Dr. Sexy on the Sexy Meter.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Dean sulked on the counter, feeling left out as his family sat on marshmallows and talked on the island, loud and happy. The only other person that wasn't part of the group was a corn named Castiel who didn't seem interested in small talk. But Dean refused to talk to him.

His dad had always taught him that vegetables couldn't be trusted. They were mostly hard, and always weirdly shaped. They were bad.

Dean jumped when Castiel appeared beside him, tall and intimidating and  _green_. He shuddered and rolled away, planning on continuing his sulking behind the fruit bowl. Castiel followed him though, forcing Dean to tuck himself closer to the wall.

"Hello," Castiel said, his voice sounding rough and deep, his silks twitching.

"What do you want?" Dean snapped, flicking his one leaf, a single little dark green one on his stem.

"What are you?"

"A peach," Dean huffed, offended that he didn't even recognize him.

"You're very," Castiel hesitated. "Juicy."

" _Excuse me?!_ " Dean recoiled as if struck. " _Did you just call me fat?!_ "

"What? No!" Castiel panicked. "I was- was just- ad-admiring your... physique."

"You fucking called me fat!" Dean felt embarrassed and tried to squeeze into himself, but that only succeeded in making a little squirt of peach juice escape from the base of his stem. He squeaked and shifted shyly, turning away from Castiel. "Go away."

"I'm sorry. I just-" Castiel moved into his line of sight, looking around nervously, before his long husk pulled apart and revealed a strip of yellow. Dean gasped, looking around wildly, as if someone was close enough, and big enough, to see them behind their little fruit bowl. 

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed, panicking. "That's not- you're-" He squirmed as Castiel stripped away more of his protective green husk to reveal more bumpy yellow beneath. "Woah." He was _ripe_. His silks falling softly below the revealed section of his husk and kernels. "You..."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said softly, fluttering his little husk leaves shyly. "I didn't mean to make you...  _squirt._ "

"D-don't say that!" Dean blushed, his stem twitching, making his leaf sway. "You can't say stuff like that."

"You're very... appealing, Dean," Castiel continued. "I- I would like to... be with you."

"What? You wanna have... you know, with me?" Dean looked away, wondering why. He wasn't as ripe and sweet as the other peaches. Why him?

"Yes," Castiel shifted closer, rubbing his silks over Dean's soft fuzzy skin. "Please."

"If you... really want to," Dean said, straightening his stem and flicking his leaf out shyly. "Okay."

"Dean," Castiel whispered, his husk dropping away to reveal reach and every kernel to Dean. He gulped, feeling Castiel wrap his husk around him and pull him in close. His silks stroked over his skin and leaf, sending little bolts of pleasure through him.

"Cas-tiel," he gasped, stem trembling. Castiel squeezed him gently, urging a little drop of peach juice out of him. He moaned, pressing the top of his leaf against Castiel's kernels and rubbing. Castiel gasped, kernels twitching.

Dean squirmed as Castiel stroked his skin, teasing and teasing him. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm, and tried to move away, shy. "It's okay," Castiel purred. "I got you."

"Cas- Cas-" Dean gasped, rubbing against Castiel furiously. Castiel moaned deeply, wiggling against him eagerly. "Oh, _Cas_!"

Dean cried out as he squirted juice out of the base of his stem and all over Castiel's kernels. His leaf shook wildly, batting around and rubbing the juice into Castiel. Castiel moaned and orgasmed as well, silks swaying and husk hardening.

"Dean," he breathed, holding him close.

"Cas," Dean panted, trembling in his husk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
